Police Patrol
The Declasse Police Patrol is a Merit modified for police service in Grand Theft Auto IV. In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, it is depicted as a generic police car, possibly representing both GTA IV's Police Patrol, as well as the Police Cruiser. Description The Police Patrol's front is modeled after the eighth generation Chevrolet Impala Police Edition while the back is from the ninth generation. It can be found on the streets of Liberty City along with the Police Cruiser. The vehicle is manufactured by Declasse. The Patrol is generally used as a patrol vehicle rather than a pursuit vehicle, due to it being slower and heavier than the Police Cruiser (the acceleration is about the same). Like the Cruiser, the Patrol's livery is clearly based on those of the New York Police Department's vehicles. In GTA Chinatown Wars, the Patrol bears LAPD-style markings, rather than the LCPD style, making the car more immediately recognizable as a police car via the DS interface; the car also incorporates GTA IV's police computer for use in vigilante side missions, and being the defacto police car in the game, is the fastest sedan-based law-enforcement vehicle in the game, with responsive controls and good durability. In cutscenes, the car in its GTA IV form may be seen (alongside the Police Cruiser), but is depicted with omitted rear quarter glasses. The PSP depiction of the Police Patrol in GTA CW looks more similar to its GTA IV counterpart. It differs in which "LCPD" is written on the roof the car, unlike the DS/iOS versions. PolicePatrol-GTA4-front.jpg|GTA IV (Rear quarter view). PolicePatrol-GTACW.png|GTA Chinatown Wars (DS version). imagepatrol.jpg|GTA Chinatown Wars (iOS version). PolicePatrol-GTACW-busted.png|Pre-rendered in GTA Chinatown Wars, as depicted when the player is "Busted". Use in Side-Missions When the player is stationary in any police vehicle they can access the police computer, which lets the player search for the most wanted criminals, see what the most recent crimes are, search the police records and even call for backup. This is where the player can start the Vigilante style side missions and the Most Wanted side missions. Trivia .]] * Although distinct from the Police Cruiser, the Patrol has "Police Cruiser" badging in GTA IV. The same badge is seen on the back of the actual Police Cruiser. * Under the "Chinatown Wars" section of the Rockstar Games Social Club website, members may download a printable papercraft model of a "Police Car". The car's design is a cross between the police cars depicted in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, as well as newer police cars seen in GTA IV and GTA Chinatown Wars. * Like other emergency vehicles with roof-mounted strobe lights in GTA IV, the Police Patrol's siren will malfunction by wailing in random, distorted pitches if the strobe light housing is significantly damaged by gunfire, falling objects, or rolling of the vehicle. The second and third sirens noises are also disabled, leaving the car with only the malfunctioning siren noise. * Unlike the Police Cruiser, you cannot get the Police Patrol in multiplayer for unknown reasons. Only the Police Cruiser remains at police stations in GTA IV, and can be seen patrolling if you have Police turned on in your multiplayer preferences. * In GTA V, it is replaced by the Interceptor. * When turning corners at high speeds in the Police Patrol, it has a tendency to roll over. * Interestingly, the Police Patrol is more likely to spawn than the Police Cruiser if you're in Broker. * The Police Patrol, and the Police Cruiser, are almost identical with the NYPD Police Cars. * On the Southernsanandreassuperautos.com website, it describes the Cheval Fugitive as being a car of choice for police. However, there is no Police variant in the game at the time of this writing. This may have been a beta replacement for the Police Patrol, being a DeClasse platform vehicle. Glitches * Be careful when attempting to "save" a Police Patrol (or Police Cruiser) in a parking spot. Often times police officers will just enter the car and drive off, despite it being parked in "your" parking spot. This occurs with either a lone policeman, or if a policeman is chasing and apprehending a non-player criminal on the street then both will enter the car and the police officer will drive off. This tends to occur more often after just loading a save. Navigation }} ru:Police Patrol Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Police Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse